(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater launching of payloads, and more particularly to stowing and launching of multiple buoyant payloads using existing submarine vertical missile tubes and capsule interfaces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, submarine vertical payload tubes have been reserved for undersea launched missiles. Underwater deployment of smaller payloads has been limited to ejection from torpedo tubes, the trash disposal unit, the signal ejector, or through the escape hatch lockout trunk. Each of these deployment methods has disadvantages.
Torpedo tubes are generally horizontal. Thus, payloads must be fired from the tubes by using compressed air. Accordingly, payloads need to be fortified to withstand the launching pressures of compressed air. Also, the compressed air blast makes a surreptitious payload launch practically unachievable. While a trash disposal unit does not require a compressed air blast to eject a payload, the disposal unit is configured to drop compacted trash payloads to the ocean floor. Thus, the use of buoyant payloads is generally precluded.
A typical signal ejector tube can accommodate payloads approximately three inches in diameter. Thus, payload size is extremely limited. The escape hatch lockout trunk can accommodate a man sized payload. However, the payload would need to be fitted within the hatch cowling, or hand released by a diver within the flooded hatch. Such a configuration would allow for only a single payload per launch.
What is needed is a system for launching a buoyant payload from a submarine that does not require a compressed air blast for launch. The payload should be launched towards the surface and the launch system should accommodate payload diameters greater than three inches. Additionally, the system should be capable of launching multiple payloads without the need for hands on loading.